


Last Words [podfic]

by consultingcas, Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingcas/pseuds/consultingcas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels Dean’s eyes on him, but he can’t bring himself to meet his brother’s gaze. His mouth is cotton, his chest scraped raw. He draws back his sleeve and stares, breathing ragged, at the sharp black lettering along his forearm—the last words he’ll ever hear his soulmate say.<br/>"And this is me lying down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Words [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016656) by [Miniatures](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures). 



This is my first ever attempt at podfic and I'm fairly pleased with how it came out, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed creating it. Thanks so much to Miniatures for writing such a lovely fic and giving me permission to record it. Also thanks to the amazing Spn podfic community who gave me so much encouragement and advice in trying to do this.

 

[mp4](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2fTsyzMDnsFMW8wM0FxMm1NX2M/view?usp=sharing) | [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2fTsyzMDnsFMW8wM0FxMm1NX2M/view?usp=sharing)

Note: if you want this to show up as an audiobook in your itunes, you want the mp4.


End file.
